


Getting Away from It All

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [19]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic and Mac take Allegra and her boyfriend on a skiing trip for the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003.

"You want me to do _what_?" Vic stared at Mac in disbelief, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"You heard me. We should take a family trip."

"Nathan is _not_ family!" Vic yelled.

"Nathan is my choice!" Allegra yelled as she came in the front door in time to hear her brother’s comment. "Get over yourself, Moose!"

"He’s a freak!"

"So are you!"

Mac rolled his eyes and sat down, knowing from experience that it was futile to try to get a word in edgewise when the Mansfield siblings were yelling at each other. He looked up as a noise caught his attention, and he bit back a groan when he saw Nathan creeping in behind Allegra, trying to keep his distance from the combatants.

"Don’t knock the tree over!" Mac suddenly yelped when Allegra, who was gesticulating wildly, got a little too close to the decorated tree in front of the living room window.

Nathan shot a scared look over his shoulder, apparently wondering if he was about to be flattened by a falling tree, and scurried to Mac’s side. "I tried to tell her," he whispered to Mac, "I don’t even know how to ski!"

Mac started to laugh. "Just like her brother, isn’t she? Once either of them has an idea in those pretty but stubborn heads, nothing distracts them, not even facts."

"I heard that," Vic growled before yelling at Allegra again.

"You should be dating a man, not a mouse! Hell, a _woman_ would be better!"

"Do I interfere in what you and Mac do?" Allegra yelled right back. "No! So leave me and Nathan alone. You’re not my mother!"

"I can vouch for that," Mac muttered sotto voce.

"You are _not_ helping," Vic snarled at his hapless lover while Nathan cringed behind Mac.

"You’re acting like an ass, Vic," Mac retorted. "Allegra’s an adult, and she can date whomever she pleases." He gave Nathan a wry glance, in truth no more impressed with Allegra’s choice than Vic was though it didn’t inspire him to the same, near-homicidal frenzy.

Vic snarled again and stomped upstairs to the bedroom, slamming the door hard enough to make the walls vibrate.

Sighing, Mac shook his head. "Your bags in your car?" When they nodded, he said, "Give me a few minutes to calm him down and then we’ll go. You might as well wait in the car so he doesn’t start all over again when we come down."

Once Mac had disappeared upstairs, Nathan tried again to reason with his girlfriend. "Maybe this isn’t such a good idea," he started only to be cut off.

"We’ve been looking forward to this trip, and we’re not going to let my brother’s idiocy ruin it for us," she snapped.

Nathan wondered if there would be any point to reminding her that she’d only told him about the trip the night before and he’d told her that he’d never skied in his life, but seeing the expression in her eyes, he knew it would be a waste of breath. "Yes, Allegra," he sighed, bending to pick up the two bags, presumably Vic and Mac’s, that waited by the door, hoping that being helpful would prevent Vic from killing him.

~*~*~ 

It had taken Mac a little longer than he’d anticipated to calm Vic down and coax him back out of the bedroom, but they were finally on their way, and Vic had even let him drive his beloved truck. The other couple was following them in Allegra’s car, none of them eager to spend the trip crammed together into one vehicle.

"Is Nathan really so terrible?" Mac asked gently after several minutes of silence.

"He thinks I’m a Prince of the Universe or some such nonsense! He’s insane, Mac! Alice deserves better."

"But she wants him. And the more you try to change her mind, the more she’s going to dig her heels in, Vic. She’s just as stubborn as you are."

"I am not stubborn!"

Mac just looked at him.

"I’m not," Vic repeated, practically pouting.

"Uh huh. Look, grit your teeth and be nice to the guy. It won’t kill you, and it may prevent Allegra from killing you. And if we’re really lucky, once you stop giving her an authority figure to defy, she’ll lose interest in the fruitcake."

"Oh."

~*~*~ 

"Are you sure I can’t push him off the side of the mountain?" Vic growled to Mac.

"I doubt he’ll make it up the mountain!" Mac retorted, watching Allegra patiently explain yet again what Nathan should be doing. "We’re going to go take a run," he called over, waiting till Allegra raised a hand in acknowledgement to tug Vic toward the ski lift.

"C’mon, they’re never going to get off the kiddy slope. I want to _ski_. What harm could they come to there?"

Vic reluctantly followed, admitting that Mac had a point. And he wanted to do some skiing as much as Mac did. "We check on them after each run."

"Sure," Mac shrugged. "I’m willing to bet they haven’t moved an inch. How long do you think Allegra’ll hold out before they go back inside and sit by the fire?"

"Could be a while. She really does like to ski, but I don’t think she’s going to get Nathan down a slope anytime in this lifetime. But she hates to give up."

"Like someone else I could mention."

Vic glared at him until Mac leaned over and kissed him breathless, pulling back just in time for them to get off the lift at the top. He smirked when Vic wobbled a bit as they moved toward the top of the run.

"Nice to see I still make your knees go weak."

"So does the flu!"

"Oh, so now I’m a disease? Nice there, Vic." Mac stuck his lower lip out slightly, mentally counting.

"I am _not_ that much of a pushover." Vic eyed the fake pout, reminding himself that only a sap would give in that easily.

The lip trembled slightly.

"Shit!" Vic pulled Mac into his arms and kissed him, starting with a nip at that temptingly outthrust lip. "Why don’t we go back to the cabin for a while?"

"What about Allegra and Nathan?" Mac couldn’t resist teasing.

Vic hesitated and then shrugged. "They’ll be fine on their own for a while," he replied, voice throaty as he stared hungrily at Mac.

"Smart man." Mac kissed him quickly before suddenly pushing off, heading down the slope, his laughter trailing behind him.

"Brat," Vic chuckled as he followed, chasing his partner all the way back to the cabin.

Once inside, Vic pounced, shoving Mac against the wall and ravishing his mouth while their hands moved frantically, unzipping and peeling away their outerwear.

"Bedroom," Mac panted between kisses. "Don’t want the kiddies to walk in on us."

Vic shuddered at the thought of Nathan interrupting them, but not even that was enough to distract him from a half-naked Mac. "Yes," he agreed, backing toward their room, never letting go of his lover. "Want you." He nuzzled against Mac’s chest, biting at his nipples before straightening up and stepping into the room.

"You have me." Mac watched him undress as he followed Vic into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. As Vic’s sweater and turtleneck hit the floor, he moved closer, a thumb going to Vic’s chest to flick the pierced nipple, rubbing lightly over one of the Ms at the ends of the barbell. "And you’re mine too."

"Sap," Vic chuckled. "Who knew there was a closet romantic under that annoying, bratty exterior?" Finally naked, he yanked the covers down and crawled onto the bed, sprawling in the center as he lazily stroked himself.

"Say that again and I’ll have to shoot you."

"A bullet’s not what I want piercing me."

Mac stopped in his tracks and gaped at Vic. "What? Have you been reading off that Internet porn site again?"

"Yup," Vic replied before giving into his laughter. "Oh God, your face!" he howled, arms wrapped around his middle as he nearly cried with mirth.

"Hey, there’s only room for _one_ smart ass in this relationship!" Mac shed the rest of his clothes and slid onto the bed, spooning up behind Vic. "You’re supposed to be the mature one, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Vic murmured, back arching to thrust his ass back against Mac’s erection. "You gonna punish me now?"

Chuckling, Mac bit the nape of Vic’s neck while his thumb again flicked Vic’s nipple piercing. "Nope, just gonna fuck you till you can’t talk anymore."

"Oh good." Vic’s hand rose to cover Mac’s, pressing it to his chest while he writhed against the hot length nestled between his cheeks. "Want you, Mac, please," he panted.

"Right here, babe," Mac replied, reaching over to the nightstand for the tube they’d put in the drawer as soon as they arrived. Neither man had the patience for foreplay, both suddenly starved for each other, and it was the work of moments to prepare Vic and slide inside him, wrenching deep groans of satisfaction from both.

Vic lay pressed against Mac, motionless aside from his chest heaving as he panted for air and his inner muscles clenching and relaxing around the shaft impaling him. "Feel so good," he moaned, eyes closing as he concentrated on the sensations filling him.

"Yeah, you do," Mac agreed, withdrawing the tiniest bit and pushing forward again, only to repeat the movement again and again, withdrawing farther each time until he was driving nearly his full length in and out of Vic’s body with every stroke. He felt Vic reach for his own cock and caught a wrist in each hand, drawing Vic’s hands back up to his chest. He peered over Vic’s shoulder, smiling smugly when he saw Vic twist and tug at his nipples and heard the soft whimpers. He absolutely loved how sensitive Vic’s nipples were, sometimes making him come from nipple play alone, loving how wild Vic got before he was finally able to climax.

He could see the pre-come dripping from Vic’s neglected erection, feel the tremors wracking the muscular body wrapped in his embrace, and he groaned, slamming harder into Vic. "Come," he started to chant, needing to make Vic come first before he could stop fighting to hold on to his own control.

"Oh God, fuck, more!" Vic wailed, trembling on the brink of climax, desperate for it, both loving and hating how well Mac knew his body and how he could play him. Suddenly he felt Mac’s teeth on the back of his neck again, the slight pain making him cry out and clench around Mac’s cock as he came, semen covering his stomach as his body spasmed.

Mac groaned Vic’s name through his teeth, riding the rippling convulsions of his lover’s climax, continuing to drive in and out of Vic ever faster until he came as well, buried in Vic’s clinging heat.

They lay together, neither wanting to move, breathing slowly resuming a calmer rhythm. "Merry Christmas, babe," Mac finally murmured. "Love you."

Too tired to speak, Vic rumbled a wordless assent, drawing Mac’s arms more tightly around himself, not even caring when he heard Allegra and Nathan coming into the cabin. Mac made even that bearable. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
